Super Pokémon: Psycho's Fools
by Ultram
Summary: In a special April Fools episode, Ultra's attacked by a deadly Psycho. But it's worse than he thinks...(between episodes 23-24)


Chapter One: Just the Pokémon for the Job

"Mew," growled the master of Mew and Haunter angrily. "Your recruit, Haunter, has failed me once, and I will not allow that to happen again." Mew and his master were talking in their hideout/cave, discussing what had happened with the Serebii.

"It's not my fault that the Serebii energized their Pokémon," complained Mew. "Haunter didn't see that coming."

"Maybe if Haunter were fighting with his troops it'd help," growled Mew's master. "Or maybe Haunter doesn't have enough experience to battle Jay's Pokémon."

Mew scratched his head. "What do you mean?"

"I've issued Haunter to training for awhile," explained Mew's master. "He will be fighting trainers' Pokémon and stealing Pokémon from people that aren't as tough. We won't be seeing Haunter for awhile. Meanwhile, I still need another Pokémon to take Haunter's place."

"What are you looking for?" asked Mew.

"Your very best," growled the master. "Possibly a psychic Pokémon that will be able to trap that Ultra at the very least."

A smile spread across Mew's face. "I may have just the Pokémon. It's a Pokémon you haven't seen before, and is not apart of our group." Mew dived down towards a pile of junk and pulled out a business card that read, "Psycho's Fools! Need to make a fool of someone? Need to capture a tough Pokémon? Just need help? Call Psycho, the ultimate helping Pokémon."

"This particular Psycho sounds . . . cheery," grumbled the master. "A sort of . . . good-guy type of Pokémon."

"Well, Psycho is sort of a good-guy type creature," explained Mew. "But I saved Psycho's live before, this Pokémon owes me."

"What's so special about this Psycho?" asked the master.

"Well, he can most likely get the job done, with the right pay," said Mew. "Besides, since this Psycho's so strong and the first is coming up, Psycho's powers will greatly increase!"

"Fine, this Psycho is hired," said the master. "But, if Psycho fails, you will not be doing much for awhile!"

"Yes sir!" growled Mew.

"A favor?" growled Psycho. "Mew, I'm not cheap, it'll be a large price."

Mew and Psycho had gone up into the clouds to discuss their secret plan to capture the group that Mew's master wanted.

"A price, of course," said Mew. "I can easily do that. If you, well, enjoy this, my master would probably want you to join our group. But, anyways, if you don't succeed, you wouldn't want to be me."

"I don't want to do it," complained Psycho. "It sounds took risky. Especially since you've already lost one of your troop people. That Haunter guy."

"Trust me, you're the master at this," explained Mew. "Besides, you owe me for saving your life! Come on, this will be a challenge. If you do this, your business rates will go up!"

"True," agreed Psycho. "Sure, I'll do it. Besides, I want to test out what powers I'll have on fools day." Psycho spread a crazed smile across his face. "April Fools Day is my favorite."

Chapter Two: A Strange Problem

"Do it Ultra agility!" ordered Jay.

"Fire Orb, you can beat that thing! Swift attack!" ordered Dee.

Jay and Dee were having a Pokémon battle with each other with some of their top Pokémon, while Agua contentfully watched on the sidelines.

"Ultra tra ra tra!" Ultra darted around Fire Orb, trying to avoid the floating flame-type's attack.

"Orb!" howled Fire Orb as it spun around releasing stars, that were trying to be aimed at the running Ultra, but none of the stars were hitting the speedy mouse.

"We can beat that Ultra!" growled Dee. "Fire Orb, raging fire, now!"

"So, Dee's using one of Fire Orb's strongest fire attacks, eh?" murmured Jay. "Ultra, use your ultra shocker attack!"

A slit opened on the floating orb, and a large amount of fire shot towards Ultra.

Ultra charged up and sent an electrifying blast of electricity towards Fire Orb.

Both attacks hit and caused a giant explosion and sent both Pokémon flying backwards.

****

Psycho watched Jay and Dee's battle happily from a tree over looking the battle. Psycho had popcorn in one hand, and a television remote in the other.

"As intersting as this battle is, I think it needs to be spiced up a bit," suggested Psycho. "Spiced up with _fun_!" Psycho waved his hand and created a light screen right in between the two Pokémon.

****

"Quick attack!" ordered Jay.

"Do it Fire Orb, body slam!" commanded Dee.

The two Pokémon went speeding towards each other, ready to bash one another when-

**THUD!**

Ultra slammed up against an invisible wall. Fire Orb did the same. A strange light screen had mysteriously appeared from nowhere.

Jay looked around. "I don't get it. Where'd that light screen come from?"

"I dunno," answered Dee. "Fire Orb, burn through the wall with a flamethrower attack, _now_!"

"Alright Ultra, use your disable attack," ordered Jay.

"Orb!" shouted Fire Orb and it sent large bast of fire at the wall.

"Tra!" Ultra's eyes turned a dark blue and the wall began to glow, meaning Ultra was trying to disable it.

****

Psycho yawned. "This is boring. It could go on for_ever_! I know!" Psycho stuck out one of his fingers and spun it around in a circle. In the middle of the circle appeared Mew's face. "Hey Mew, I need one of your Onix for a second."

"We don't have many Onix left, shouldn't you be done?" growled Mew.

"Un momento," replied Psycho. "I need an Onix though. And making come flying out of the sky right above the battle."

"Alright," agreed Mew.

****

"Tra!" growled Ultra. "Tra!" He was still trying to disable the stupid light screen that had magically disappeared.

Suddenly, Ultra thought he heard something and his ears became erect. He looked around for where the sound came from.

"What's wrong Ultra?" asked Jay.

"Ultra tra, ultra ra, ultra, ultra, ul tra, tra," answered Ultra.

"What did you think you heard?" asked Jay.

"Ul ultra!" answered Ultra.

"An Onix?" repeated Jay.

Suddenly, a giant Onix began to fall from the sky and it slammed down onto where Ultra and Fire Orb.

"Fire Orb!" cried Dee.

"Ultra!" shouted Jay.

Chapter Three: Psycho

"Whirlpool, we need you!" Agua quickly threw a Super Ball onto the ground and her Whirlpool popped out of the ball. "Water blast attack!"

Whirlpool sprayed a super large amount of water at the Onix and sent it flying backwards.

"Psytoss attack!" commanded Agua.

Whirlpool shimmered and so did the Onix, and the Onix was lifted up into the sky and was tossed far away.

Jay and Dee rushed towards the injured Pokémon, who had almost blacked out.

"I know you're not going to like this, but it's what you have to do," growled Dee. Dee selected Fire Orb's Super Ball. "Fire Orb, return!"

"You too, Ultra return!" ordered Jay.

****

"Oh well, that Onix was the perfect thing to injure both Pokémon," stated Psycho. "All I need is to get that Ultra, and possibly that Fire Orb." Then, Psycho noticed the two trainers getting ready to recall their Pokémon. "Can't have that happening. It's time for my grand entrance!" Psycho quickly teleported from the tree.

****

Agua thought she saw a flash of light from a tree, but she just shook off the feeling.

"Return!" Jay and Dee said at once. They held out the two Super Balls and a red beam shot from the balls towards the two Pokémon to recall them. But the beams hit another invisible wall.

"Where are all those light screens coming from!" growled Agua.

"From me!" From between Jay and Dee and the Pokémon appeared a strange mix between a Mr. Mime and an Abra.

"A Psycho," growled Jay. "So, a wild Psycho though he could beat me! Guess again Psycho!"

"I wasn't trying to beat you Barial, that's later," replied Psycho. "I was just playing a joke, you know, to weaken your Ultra and Fire Orb so I can steal them!" Psycho began to levitate both of the Pokémon.

"I don't think so!" growled Jay. Jay selected a Super Ball and threw it onto the ground. "I choose you, Psyghost! Go, Spida!"

"That's my cue," growled Dee. "Go, Feargost, go Auqtrias!"

"Whirlpool, let's get ready!" Agua ordered her Pokémon. Then she selected a Super Ball from her pocket. "I need you, Ice Orb!"

Psyghost, Spida, Feargost, Auqtrias, and Ice Orb popped out of their Super Balls next to Whirlpool.

Psycho stopped the levitation and chuckled. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the might Psyghost, Feargost, and Auqtrias. Rumor has it that you three were either captured or were converted."

"Tri!" growled Auqtrias.

{Yeah,} agreed Psyghost. {You and your master converted us first.}

"I get it," realized Dee. "This Psycho works for the guy that was controlling our Pokémon." She pointed towards Psyghost, Feargost, and Auqtrias. "He works for the same guy that Gengar, Gastly, and that herd of Pokémon from the Gloomy Grove work for!"

"Psyghost, who is that Psycho?" asked Jay.

{Psycho's a . . . bounty hunter some would say,} explained Psyghost. {He's hired to steal or capture Pokémon but using his psychic powers. I guess this is one of the more crazy Psycho's, cause he always tries to make a joke out of his bounty.}

"This can't be good," murmured Jay. "But we'll beat him! Psyghost, psyblast! Spida, pin missile, fire!"

"Feargost, nightshade! Auqtrias, water cannon," commanded Dee.

"Whirlpool, psychic attack! Do it Ice Orb, ice beam!" ordered Agua.

Psycho gave a crazed smile. "Like that would _really_ work!" Psycho held out his hand and a light screen appeared.

Jay rolled his eyes. "Like that could stop our attacks! We can do this!"

Chapter Four: Time to Catch Up!

The six attacks went flying towards Psycho and its light screen. But to the trio of trainer's surprise . . .

"It's a reflective light screen!" cried Agua.

The attacks had reflected off the light screen and bounced away towards another Pokémon. The psychic attack his Spida, the pin missile hit Psyghost, the ice beam hit Auqtrias, the nightshade hit Whirlpool, the psyblast hit Feargost, and the water cannon hit Ice Orb.

"That Psycho _is_ strong," murmured Jay.

"And now I'll be taking your Ultra and Fire Orb." Psycho levitated in the air, also levitating Ultra and Fire Orb, and began to leave. But Psycho stopped. "Now, wouldn't it be fun to bring the traitors to the boss? Auqtrias, Feargost, and Psyghost are coming with me!" He levitated the other three Pokémon too. "Bye-bye!" This time Psycho darted off into the distance.

"Return!" ordered Agua and Jay, recalling Spida, Whirlpool, and Ice Orb.

Jay frowned. "My Winger is fast enough to catch up to Psycho."

"Fine then, I'll use my Articuno to catch up too!" agreed Dee. She handed Agua a Poké Ball containing Fearow. "Fearow can catch up."

The trio of trainers threw the balls into the air and a trio of birds flew out of the Super and Poké Balls. They all hopped on one bird and they flew up into the sky and tried to catch up with Psycho.

****

As Psycho carried the Pokémon and headed to the cave that would head to the Light Cave, the psychic Pokémon was getting tired of levitating the Pokémon and he noticed Jay and the other trainers catching up.

"Mew!" growled Psycho. "I need your help again!"

Mew's face appeared in the sky above. "Now what? Still having some trouble up there, Psycho?"

"No," growled Psycho. "Okay, yeah, I am. Those stupid kids are chasing after me on their bird Pokémon!"

"Why is it taking you so long Psycho?" said Mew. "You should be in the cave by now. Are you hiding something from me?"

"More like a gift," replied Psycho. "Not only am I bring you Ultra, plus the strange and mysterious Fire Orb, and am bring you the traitors too. Psyghost, Auqtrias, and Feargost."

Suddenly, the ground began to tremble as Mew's face disappeared for a couple of seconds.

"Hey? You, Mew, you there?" asked Psycho.

Mew's face appeared back in the sky after a few seconds. "Our master mentioned something about prophets, disruption of the balance of our future, and something – Oh, right, and our chances of capturing Jay. In other words, drop 'em. All we need is Ultra."

"Okay, but they're catching up, I still need help," warned Psycho.

"I'll get some Charizard to help you out," answered Mew. "Mew, out."

****

Jay, flying on Winger in the lead, decided to speed up to try to catch Mew on his own. As he continued flying, he noticed several Pokémon.

"Guys! You aren't going to believe this! It's Fire Orb, Psyghost, Auqtrias, and Feargost! Psycho must have dropped them off."

"That's not the only thing Psycho dropped off!" warned Dee, who was flying up on Jay on Articuno. "Look!" Two Charizard were flying straight towards them.

Jay frowned. "Not Charizard again. Winger, swoop down so we can pick up Psyghost, now!" Jay turned back towards the girls. "You guys will need to hold these guys off! I'll go after Psycho."

Chapter Five: Helping the Enemy

"So . . . tired," mumbled Psycho. "Even just carrying around this stupid Ultra is making me pooped. At least tomorrow's _Night of the Fools_ is coming up, and then I'll be fully energized." Psycho looked around. "Maybe I can find trainer that can help me. Ah!" Psycho found a trainer on the phone with a Pikachu next to him. "Ah, perfect."

****

The two Charizard went flying straight towards Jay, ignoring both Dee and Agua. "Get out of my way Charizard! Winger, agility now!"

"Articuno, frost bite attack!" commanded Dee. "We can hold them off Jay! Just get Ultra back!"

Winger quickly sped up and got ahead of the Charizard, while Dee's Articuno handled the mess.

****

"So Ultram, how's your journey going?" Jesse asked Ultram over the phone.

"Pretty good actually," said Ultram. He was calling his only Jr. Trainer, Jesse, who was now running his gym in Current City. "I'm kind in the middle of nowhere at the second, of course I'm usually out in the middle of nowhere on this island. How's the gym? And how's Raichu and Ultra?"

In the background of the phone, Ultram heard Raichu and Ultra shouting their greetings for their trainer. "They're doing great. They miss you, it's a shame though, they don't listen to me, but they cheer me on. You should return and pick them up sometime."

"Pika, _chu_!" shouted Pikachu to his old friends.

"And how are Pikachu and Ultimate doing?" asked Jesse.

"Ultimate's developing his psychic powers and Pikachu's stronger than ever," answered Ultram. "My friend Jay and his Ultra have taught me a lot."

"So, how has that idiot Jay been doing?" wondered Jesse.

"Jay, Dee, and Agua actually-" Ultram cut himself off when he noticed two shadows behind him. He turned around and there was a Psycho floating in the air and an injured Ultra floating behind it. "Jesse, I'll have to call you back. Ever since I've been traveling with Jay and the others, the weirdest thinks have happened to me. See ya."

"Bye Ultram." Jesse hung up on the other end.

"Psy . . . cho," moaned the Psycho. It fell down onto the ground with the Ultra. "This Ultra is injured and I am carrying him and myself to our master. Will you help us?"

"Chu!" growled Pikachu. Ultram's Pikachu held out his fist and his cheeks began to spark.

"It's all right Pikachu, I know you don't like all Ultra," said Ultram. He glanced down towards the Psycho. "What can I do?"

"Would you happen to have any potion I could use?" asked Psycho. "You would only have to give it to me of course, I can safely get Ultra here to our trainer."

Ultram nodded. "Are you sure you don't want to spend the night or something? I mean it is getting late."

For a second, Psycho glanced backwards where the Psycho had come from. He glanced back at Ultram. "Actually, that would kind of be helpful." Psycho floated up and he handed Ultram two Super Balls. "Just recall us and we'll be safe and sound."

Ultram nodded. "Right. Psycho, Ultra, return now."

"Chu," growled Pikachu. "Pi_ka_, pika chu."

"Oh it's all right Pikachu, that Ultra won't scare you again," said Ultram.

Under Pikachu's breath, the Pokémon murmured, "Pika_chu_ pika." [Translated: It's the Psycho.]

****

Jay flew over on Winger, but only saw acouple of trainers walking by. It was almost as if Psycho had disappeared into thin air. Where could Psycho be? Who was someone that could help?

Chapter Six: Night of the Fools

Ultram yawned as he made camp, getting ready to sleep that night. "Maybe I better let Ultimate out of his Super Ball, eh Pikachu?"

"Pi ka!" agreed Pikachu.

"And Psycho too, we'll just let Ultra rest," decided Ultram. "I'll give Psycho that potion now." Ultram selected Ultimate's Super Ball from his belt and Psycho's Super Ball from his pocket. "Alright guys, come on out."

Ultimate shot out of his Super Ball. "_Mate_! Ult _ti_ mate!"

"Psycho," growled Psycho. "Would you just let me stay out of the Super Ball. I'm like Pikachu here, hate that ball."

"Chu, chu," growled Pikachu. "Pika pikachu!"

"Now, we're something alike," said Psycho. "We're both Pokémon."

"Pika, pikachu cha!" screamed Pikachu.

"Pikachu," warned Ultram. Ultram selected Pikachu's Poké Ball from his belt. "This should teach you to be nice to guest, even ones who travel with Ultra. Pikachu, return!" Ultram swiftly recalled Pikachu.

"Ultimate mate, ultimate!" cried Ultimate. Ultimate began to charge up to shock Psycho.

"Not you too Ultimate." Ultram sighed. "Oh well. Ultimate, return now." Ultram moaned and glanced down towards Psycho. "So Psycho, how about that potion?" Ultram went to his back and pulled out a bottle of spray. He walked over to Psycho. "I'll just spray this on you and you should feel better. I might just sting a little bit."

Psycho shrugged.

"Who don't you know recover yet?" wondered Ultram.

"Not enough battle experience," answered Psycho. He was sprayed Psycho and the Pokémon shivered. "Thank you Ultram. You have severed my plan- I mean helped me well. Good night." Psycho yawned and went to sleep.

****

As the hour hit twelve o'clock, and it began the next day, April Fools' Day, Psycho suddenly woke up. Psycho was lifted up into the air, glowing a bright blue and was shimmering with power. The _Night of the Fools_ had finally come, and now Psycho would have to get the job done.

Little did Psycho know, two creatures saw that flash of blue light: A boy and his Winger.

****

Ultram yawned sleepily as he awoke the next morning. He rolled over and accidentally rolled over on his Poké Ball and Pikachu popped out of the ball.

"Pi_ka_! Pikachu!" growled Pikachu, trying to wake up the trainer.

"Five . . . more . . . minutes," mumbled Ultram.

"Pika pi?" growled Pikachu. Pikachu held up his fist and his cheeks began to spark. "Pika . . . **CHU**!" Pikachu shocked Ultram to wake him up.

Ultram rolled back over, hair standing up and mostly fried, and mumbled. "What is it, Pikachu?"

"Pi_ka_!" Pikachu pointed where the Psycho was, but he was gone.

Ultram gasped. "Psycho disappeared!" Ultram fished around in his pocket and discovered that the Ultra's Super Ball was missing. "The Ultra's Super Ball's gone too!"

The was a sigh from up above. "You're also the last one to truly know things, aren't ya Ultram?" Ultram glanced up and saw a giant Winger sending on a branch on a tree. There was a boy on it, holding a ghost Pokémon.

"Oh, hey Jay," said Ultram. "What do you know about this Psycho and Ultra?"

"That's _my_ Ultra," explained Jay. Jay leaped down from the tree and landed next to Ultram. "That Psycho stole Ultra. He's working for the same creature that took control of Auqias and Auqtrias." Jay grabbed Ultram by the collar. "And you let it go!"

"Pikachu pika," noted Pikachu.

Jay glared at Ultram. "You healed that Psycho?"

Ultram sighed. "He tricked me. But, because I did that, letting the Psycho go, I'll help you find your Ultra and stop that Psycho." He glanced down at his Pikachu. "Right Pikachu?"

"Pika!" agreed Pikachu.

Chapter Seven: Into the Cave . . .

"Alright," said Ultram, "but how do we find Ultra and Psycho."

Jay smiled. "If Psyghost is healed, I'm sure he'll help us." He glanced up towards Winger and his bird Pokémon flew down onto the ground. Jay's injured Psyghost lay on the bird's back.

"What happened?" asked Ultram.

"Dunno," replied Jay. "Psycho just dropped him, plus Auqtrias and Feargost, on the ground. Maybe they were slowing him down." Jay bent down and shook Psyghost. "Wake up . . . Psyghost."

"Psy," moaned Psyghost as he woke up. {What happened?}

"Psycho was trying to carry you away," said Jay. "But for some strange reason, he dropped you. Ultram here lost Psycho and Ultra, so we need you to try find them with your psychic and ghost powers."

Psyghost sighed. {I'll try, but I may mess up.} Psyghost took a deep breath and looked around. He found a pair of footsteps not too far away. He let one of his Haunter hands reach out and took the footprint. Psyghost was suddenly hit with a flash back of last night. He saw Psycho get up, steal Ultra's Super Ball and head of into a small cave. {Uh oh, I know where Psycho's heading. His master's lair.}

"Which way did he go?" asked Jay.

Psycho pointed east. {Towards that cave.}

Jay nodded. "Right. I guess you two will want to rest. Psyghost, Winger, return now!" Jay held out two Super Balls and recalled his Pokémon.

Pikachu hopped up onto Ultram's shoulders. Ultram smirked. "We're coming with you."

Jay nodded. "Well I guess I shouldn't be heading in there alone. Sure, why not. Let's go."

****

Jay, Ultram, and Pikachu swiftly headed to the cave that Psyghost had pointed them towards. The cave started out really dark, but _way_ up ahead, both trainers could barely see a small light that they were heading towards.

Ultram moaned. "We nee some sort of like. Can't you get your Flamed to light a flame or something?"

Jay chuckled. "The stick wouldn't be there if Flamed tried burning it." He glanced down at the Super Balls he had. "But I do know something I could do." He selected a Super Ball from his belt. "I choose you, Morpher!" Jay threw the Super Ball onto the ground and out of the ball popped out his transforming Pokémon. "Morpher, transform into Charizard."

"Morph!" agreed Morpher. "Morph-morph!" Morpher transformed into a giant Charizard, and the flame on Morpher's tail lit up the cave.

"Now let's head on forward!" declared Jay. He headed forward when suddenly-

**SLAM!**

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" moaned Jay. He wobbled backwards. "There's some sort of light screen in front of us. We can't get by."

Ultram smirked. "Pikachu, thunder attack! Knock down that light screen!"

Jay nodded. "Morpher, flamethrower now!"

Both Pokémon sent their deadly attacks at the wall. It took several seconds until both trainers' Pokémon . . . gave up because the attacks weren't going through.

Ultram smiled. "I know!" He grabbed Ultimate's Super Ball from his belt. "Ultimate, I choose you!" Ultram threw the ball onto the ground and the evolved Ultra stepped out of it. "Ultimate, deactivate that light screen with your disable attack!"

"Ult ti," replied Ultimate.

"You trying may not be enough," noted Ultram.

Chapter Eight: They're always in the Way

"Ult _ti_ mate!" growled Ultimate, trying to deactivate the light screen that was blocking the cave. "Ult _ti_! Ult _ti_!"

"Well, well, well, your Ultimate doesn't seem to strong," noted a person from behind them.

"Took weak to be as strong as the Ultra _we're_ gonna get," said a second person.

"And now it's time for us to steal the show!" said a third person. "And Jay's Ultra too!"

"Hey, where is Ultra?" wondered the voice of a Pokémon.

"Prepare for trouble," said the first person.

"Make it double, double," said the second person.

"To protect the world from devastation," said third person.

"To bind all bad guys within our nation," said the Pokémon.

"To announce the evils of truth and love," said the first voice again.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," said the second person again.

"Mike."

"Nick."

"And Kelly."

"Fiiiiiire Kat, that's right!" growled Fire Kat.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light," said Kelly.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight," began Fire Kat.

"All of us!" said Team Rocket.

Jay rolled his eyes. "It's the same thing every time."

Mike glared at Jay. "Don't be rolling your eyes at me kid! Go, Gaser!"

"Snake Glare!" commanded Nick.

"And go, Ratoran!" growled Kelly.

Fire Kat continued to look around. "I don't get it, where's Jay's Ultra?"

"Smog them Gaser," ordered Mike.

"Wrap up Snake Glare," ordered Nick.

"Poison them with your poison sting," ordered Kelly.

Ultram smirked. "I can easily handle this three. Go Pikachu! Use your thunder attack on these guys!"

"Pika, pika," growled Pikachu. "_Pikachu_!" Pikachu sent a large blast of electricity, but a strange light screen appeared in front of Team Rocket and it reflected the attack and it headed back towards Jay and Ultram.

"Huh?" cried the two trainers.

"Char!" growled Morpher. "Charizard!" Morpher suddenly went out of control and sent blast of fire in every which way.

Team Rocket's Pokémon, including Fire Kat, had turned on them and were attacking their trainers.

"Pi_ka_!" cried Pikachu. He dashed over to Ultimate. "Pikachu pika pi, _pi_!"

Ultimate glanced around and nodded. He looked around. "Ult _ti_!" Ultimate's cheeks began to spark. "Ulti_mate_!" Ultimate sent a blast of electricity and shocked an invisible Pokémon hiding there.

"It's Psycho!" growled Jay.

Chapter Nine: Psycho's Powers

"Ah, so you've finally found me," said Psycho. "Last night was the _Night of the Fools_, when my powers greatly increased! Now, you shall face my wrath, and I'll get this Ultra to my master!"

"Not if I can help it!" Ultram pointed towards Psycho. "Go Ultimate!"

"Then I'll use my psychic Pokémon too!" said Jay. "Psyghost, I choose you!"

Kelly smirked. "If the two twurps are using their psychic Pokémon to stop that Psycho, then I can use mine! Go Alakazam!" Kelly threw her only Poké Ball and out of the ball walked out her deadly Alakazam.

"Huh?" cried both trainers as Kelly's Alakazam walked up next to Psyghost and Ultimate. "Team Rocket's helping us?"

"Our Pokémon are out of control, and I'm guessing this is the only way we can stop them," said Kelly. "Together."

Jay nodded. "She's right! Return all your other Pokémon!" He held out Morpher's Super Ball. "Return!"

The others all nodded. "Return!" Mike grabbed Fire Kat, and tried to stop the fiery feline, but ended up getting burned.

It was just Psyghost, Ultimate and Alakazam standing.

"Do you really think your psychic Pokémon can beat me?" Psyghost sneered. "After the _Night of the Fools_, I'm more powerful than you can imagine!"

"Alakazam, psybeam!" ordered Kelly.

"Nightshade," ordered Jay.

"Shocker!" ordered Ultram.

The trio of Pokémon sent their attacks towards Psycho, but the Pokémon created a reflective light screen and the attacks bounced off.

"Not so fast! Alakazam, reflect!" ordered Kelly.

Alakazam listened Kelly, for a change, and created a light screen and their attacks bounced back towards Psycho, but the attacks still bounced off his light screen. The attacks were just reflecting off both light screens. So Psycho decided to move closer, so he could smash the light screen. Alakazam automatically thought this was a challenge and moved his light screen closer too.

Psycho gave a crazed smile. "You can defeat me!" Psycho floated backwards and the punched the air. Psycho's light screen went at full speed towards the trio of Pokémon and the two light screens plus the attacks slammed into them. "Now let's see how you handle this! Psyblast!"

"Ultimate, use your psytoss!" ordered Ultram.

Psycho sent a blast of psychic energy towards the trio, but Ultimate stepped up trying to use his psychic powers to make the psyblast turn around and hit Psycho. But all Ultimate could do was make the psyblast hit the ceiling of the cave.

"Psyghost, use your hypnosis attack," ordered Jay.

Psycho gave his crazy smile. "I'll use my hypnosis attack too!"

"Psy . . . ghost . . . psy . . . ghost," chanted Psyghost as he sent out hypnosis waves towards Psycho.

"Psy . . . cho . . . psy . . . cho," chanted Psycho, also sending out hypnosis waves towards Psyghost.

Psycho's powers were too strong and Psyghost ended up falling asleep.

"Thunder punch attack!" ordered Ultram. "You can beat that Psycho, Ultimate!"

"_Ti_, _ti_!" agreed Ultimate.

"I don't think," sneered Psycho. "My mega punch will you out!"

Ultimate pulled his fist back, and his hand sparked with electricity. Ultimate went full speed towards Psycho. But Psycho held back his fist, which flashed with a bright light, then went full speed towards Ultimate. Psycho's mega punch sent Ultimate's thunder punch flying back towards Ultimate.

"No, Ultimate!" cried Ultram.

Chapter Ten: The Strength Within

"Now all that's left is that stupid Alakazam," sneered Psycho. "This should be easy!"

Alakazam chuckled, "Kazam. Zam. Alakazam."

"Yeah, my Alakazam can handle you small and crazy," growled Kelly.

Both Mike and Nick scratched their heads. "How come Kelly got the strong Pokémon?"

"Where's Ultra!" growled Fire Kat for the last time.

Psycho laughed. "None of you will get to Ultra in time. He's at the end of the cave; you'll never get there in time. Even if I lose to you, which I won't, someone else will come pick that Ultra up!"

"I don't think so!" growled Ultram. "I choose you, Pikachu!" Ultram threw a Poké Ball onto the ground and out popped Pikachu. "Go to the end of the cave to rescue Ultra!"

"Pika!" Pikachu darted off down the cave.

"Alakazam, use your psyblast!" ordered Kelly.

"My psyblast will be stronger than yours," growled Psycho.

The two sent their blast of psychic energy towards each other and there was a giant explosion in the cave.

"Yeah, there isn't a lot of space in here!" growled Jay. "This thing could collapse, and kill us all!"

"What!" cried Psycho. "My psyblast attack matched yours . . . evenly!"

Kelly laughed. "My Alakazam's evenly matched with you Psycho! What are ya gonna do now?"

****

Pikachu used its agility to move down the cave. But because there wasn't a lot of like, Pikachu feared he might run into something. Or slam into something. Pikachu rediscovered the light screen.

"Pika chu, chu!" grumbled Pikachu. "Pika**chu**!" Pikachu shot its deadly thunderbolts from its cheeks to try to deactivate the shield. "**Chu**! **Chu**! **Chu**!"

****

"Do it Alakazam, metronome," ordered Kelly.

Psycho smirked. "I can use my metronome too!"

Both Pokémon waved one finger in front of them for about ten seconds and then they choice their attack.

"Ala!" Alakazam threw one of his spoons, similar to a boomerang or a bonemerang attack, and it went towards Psycho.

"Psy!" Psycho curled up into a ball then began to glow with an electric aura. "Cho!" Psycho released that energy and sent a blast of electricity towards Alakazam's bonemerang attack. But, the bonemerang passed right through the electricity and slammed into Psycho.

"Yes!" cried Kelly.

Jay scratched Kelly. "Whoa. That Team Rocket Pokémon is _really_ strong, considering it's a Team Rocket Pokémon."

"That's a change," muttered Ultram.

"All right Alakazam, try to remember, back when you were an Abra, I taught you a seismic toss attack. Try it again!" ordered Kelly.

Psycho laughed. "There's no way Alakazam can get through my barrier!" Psycho held up his hand to create a light screen.

"Ka_zam_!" growled Alakazam. Alakazam went full speed towards Psycho and slammed into the light screen. Alakazam tried to break through the light screen, but it wouldn't move. It was almost hopeless.

"You can do, Alakazam!" shouted Kelly.

Suddenly, Ultimate yawned and began to wake up. Psyghost had just enough strength to use its recover attack. The two Pokémon went to help Alakazam.

"Strength attack!" ordered Jay and Ultram.

****

Pikachu continued trying to shock the light screen but it wasn't working and Pikachu was getting tired.

"Pika," panted Pikachu. "Chu, pika chu!" Pikachu began to glow a bright yellow. "Pika **chu! Chu, pi_ka_**!" Pikachu sent a large blast of electricity at the light screen and it suddenly shattered.

****

"**_Ult_**!" screeched Ultimate.

"Psy!" growled Psyghost.

"Ala!" roared Alakazam.

Using their mighty strength, and the strength within, the three Pokémon smashed through the light screen. Ultimate and Psyghost slammed Psycho into the wall.

Alakazam picked up Psycho and threw him up into the roof of the cave.

Chapter Eleven: The Ultimate Loss

"Thunderwave!" ordered Ultram.

Kelly nodded. "Yeah, Alakazam, thunderwave!"

Jay smirked. "Psyghost, use your disable attack!"

{I've been waiting for this for a long time,} Psyghost growled. Psyghost's turned a deep, dark, blue, and they were glaring at Psycho. Suddenly, Psycho was lifted into air, frozen.

Both Alakazam and Ultimate sent blasts of electricity at Psycho, paralyzing it.

Jay smirked. "That should do!" He selected a Super Ball form his belt. "Psycho, you're mine! Super Ball, go!" Jay hurled an empty Super Ball at Psycho to try to capture the Super Pokémon, but the ball hit a rock that had fallen from the ceiling.

"The cave's caving in!" cried Mike.

"You may have beaten, but as I said, you'll never get to your Ultra in time," growled Psycho. "Until we meet again!" Psycho teleported out of the cave.

****

Pikachu darted down the cave, looking and searching for Ultra. But because of the darkness it was almost impossible for Pikachu to see anything.

"Pika!" Pikachu called out. "Pika!"

Up ahead, Pikachu heard the faint cry of a Pokémon.

"Pi ka!" shouted Pikachu. He went down towards the Pokémon and it was Ultra moaned and groaning on its side. "Pika pi pika!"

But poor Ultra couldn't get up. He was too weak.

"Pika, pika!" growled Pikachu. He knew if he and Ultra didn't get out in time, they'd be trapped or killed in the cave. "Pika kachu pika!"

"Tra ra," mumbled Ultra. Ultra tried using his recovery attack, but only healed himself a little bit.

Pikachu sighed. Then suddenly, a giant rock came smashing down from the ceiling. The cave was caving in!

****

"There's no way we can get out of here," cried Mike.

"Team Rocket, get out of here!" ordered Jay. "Pikachu and Ultra are still in there! We can't risk you guys too!"

"Yeah!" said Ultram. "You guys just better get out while you can." He glanced down at Ultimate. "Ultimate, return now!"

"Alakazam, return!" commanded Kelly.

"Psyghost, return," said Jay.

Nick shook his head. "I better stay too." He threw his two Super Balls onto the ground. "Snake Glare, Rhyoran, go!" His two Pokémon popped out of the ball. "Snake Glare's digging and Rhyoran's drilling could be helpful. The others should get out."

Mike, Kelly, and Fire Kat nodded and rushed out.

"Let's go!" ordered Jay.

Jay, Ultram, Nick, and his Pokémon rushed down the cave towards the injured Ultra and the scared Pikachu. Rhyoran smashed through any rocks or giant boulders that were in the way, so the trainers could get there quicker.

"Pikachu!" shouted Ultram. "Pikachu!"

"Ultra, can you hear me? Ultra!" shouted Jay.

"Glare!" growled Snake Glare.

"Snake Glare says they're just up ahead," said Nick.

"Pikachu, use a flash attack so we can see you," commanded Ultram.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light not too far ahead of. Ultram and Jay darted towards it and there was Ultra laying there on its side, and Pikachu next to him trying to push him towards the entrance of the cave.

"We have to get out of here," ordered Nick. "The cave's almost finished collapsing! We have to escape, _now_!"

"Right!" agreed Jay. He picked up Ultra. "Let's get out of here!" He darted out when suddenly a giant boulder came smashing down from the ceiling.

****

Mike, Kelly, and Fire Kat quietly waited outside of the cave, waiting for the others to walk out save and sound.

"Where are they," growled Mike. "What could have gone wrong."

"They'll be out," murmured Kelly.

Suddenly, the entrance of the cave collapsed, bringing down tons and tons of giant boulders, blocking the entrance.

"Nick's . . . gone," murmured Fire Kat. "He got killed in the collapsing. No."

"Our fourth member that prepares for trouble, is now gone in a double," mumbled Mike.

"Losing to Psycho wouldn't have been so bad," muttered Kelly. "This is the ultimate loss."

Chapter Twelve: Failure's Punishment

Eventually, Dee, Agua, and Fire Orb had found their way to the cave entrance, and found three of the four Team Rocket members there. They explained what had happened, and that Kelly had helped to save Ultra.

"You're kidding me, right?" murmured Dee. "Team Rocket help stop Psycho, to save Ultra."

Kelly took a deep breath. "Well Mike, Fire Kat, looks like we'll be needing to re-write our motto, eh?"

"Nick would have wanted it that way," declared Fire Kat.

"But one more time, just for old times sakes," said Mike. "Prepare for trouble."

"Make that double, double," said a muffled voice from the cave.

Team Rocket glanced around, but Kelly just continued. "To protect the world from devastation."

"To bind all bad guys within our nation," said Fire Kat.

"To announce the evils of truth and love," said Mike.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," said the muffled voice again.

"Mike," said Mike.

"Kelly," said Kelly.

"Fire Kat, that's right," said Fire Kat.

Suddenly, Rhyoran's horn shot out of the cave entranced. The poison rock Pokémon had helped drill the others out. Nick popped his head out. "And Nick! Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light! Surrender now, or prepare to fight me!"

Snake Glare popped out of another hole, and Jay, holding Ultra, and Ultram, holding Pikachu, crawled out of the hole.

"Oh, are we suppose to pop out an shout April Fools or something?" wondered Ultram. "Were we Pikachu?"

"Pika, pika," replied Pikachu.

"Hey guys, what's wrong, you look sad," said Jay. "Miss me?"

"How'd you get out?" wondered Agua.

"My Rhyoran saved a boulder from crushing Jay," explained Nick. "Rhyoran took the lead, making sure we didn't get crushed and then Snake Glare and Rhyoran made a path for all of us to take."

"Where'd Psycho go?" wondered Dee.

Jay shrugged. "I dunno."

Ultram smiled as he pulled out some potion spray to give to Ultra.

****

"Psycho, Mew, you have both failed me," growled Mew's master. "Do you two realize your punishment?"

"No master," mumbled Mew.

"Hey, you ain't my master Poké-," began Psycho, but Mew's master sent a blast of electricity at Psycho.

"You will obey me Psycho," growled the master. "Or when I unleash my powers, I will destroy you, oppose to spare you."

Psycho frowned. "So I either stay and work here, or you kill me?"

"Basically," growled the master.

"Fine, I'll stay," muttered Psycho.

"In that case, you two will be sent off to training, just like Haunter," growled the Pokémon's master. "It will be tough, but capturing this Ultra is as tough as it gets."

"The ultimate punishment," mumbled Psycho. "Work."

****

"Thank you Ultram and Pikachu for helping us," said Jay.

Jay, Dee, Agua, Ultram, Pikachu, Fire Orb, and Ultra were ready to go their separate ways again, just as they did when they arrived on the Arachnid Island.

"We will meet again soon of course," said Ultram. "Right Pikachu?"

"Pi ka chu," answered Pikachu.

Ultra walked over to Pikachu and held out his hands for a thanks. "Ra tra ultra tra."

Pikachu shook Ultra's hand. "Pikachu chu."

"It's too bad we didn't have time to hang out or even battle Ultram," said Agua.

"Yeah, we miss you in the group," said Dee.

Ultram glanced around. "Where's Team Rocket?"

Jay shrugged. "They blasted off again. I guess they didn't want a thank you. It'd ruin their record of badness."

Ultram sighed. "Well, see you guys later, I hope."

"You will," said Jay.

Pikachu crawled up Ultram, and rested on his shoulder. Pikachu shouted his good-byes to Ultra. "Pikachu, pika!"

"Ultra! Ultra!" replied Ultra.

"Yeah, bye guys!" said Jay, Dee, and Agua.

Like the stories? Then you'll love the website! [http://super.pokemon.hompad.com][1].

   [1]: http://super.pokemon.hompad.com/



End file.
